


Personal Time

by JayTDawgzone9999



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Exactly What It Says on the Tin, I don't even like chili's, It's horny hours up in this chili's, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, jerking off, vague timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-10 04:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21473086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTDawgzone9999/pseuds/JayTDawgzone9999
Summary: Even the ruler of the strongest empire in the stone age needs a break now and then.
Kudos: 23





	Personal Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is very horny so if that's your kinda thing, enjoy.

Choosing which people to revive wasn't easy, but Tsukasa realized it had to be done if he wanted to put his plan to create a better world into motion. As strong as he was, if Senku and his followers succeeded in their mission to recreate guns and other modern weapons, he would need numbers to fight them off and there was only one way to go about it. 

Making the revival fluid and making sure he had enough of it was the easier part of the equation The formula itself was simple enough, the hard part was waiting until he had enough of it to revive someone. Selecting candidates for revival, now that was the real challenge. Even after he had smashed hundreds, possibly thousands of statues that had once been evil, corrupt old people who oppressed others before the petrification incident, there were still an enormous amount of statues left over, but as making the revival fluid took a long time, the last thing he wanted was to risk using it on the wrong people instead of saving it for those who could prove useful in some way.

Within a few week's time, Tsukasa had revived about 2 dozen people, choosing the strongest people he could find based on his memories of various people who had been well-known back in the modern era for being experts in the ancient and very useful art of opening a can of whoop-ass on other people. Most of them happened to be men, which he had known was going to happen, and it was just a happy coincidence (or so he would claim if anyone asked) that all the men Tsukasa had revived so far were uglier than him-a little fact that would come in handy later when he could revive more people, though he would never admit it to anyone but himself. He wasn't a sex-crazed pervert by any means, but in this harsh new stone world, he decided it was only natural that he make use of all the advantages at his disposal, after all. 

Certain things proved to be easier once he had the help of other people, like building shelters, gathering more resources, and hunting, but this wasn't one of them, Tsukasa though when one night, while he was sitting on a stone ledge a few feet above part of the ground, observing some of the people he had revived all getting drunk as shit off of embarrassingly low-quality booze. 

Of course, he wasn't surprised, it wasn't like there was much to do at night in a world without modern electricity when they were trying to avoid being found by Senku and his group, but it was still annoying listening to what was (mostly) a bunch of loud, obnoxious guys yelling and shouting about shit he didn't care about. It wasn't like he had revived any of them because he thought they would have common hobbies or pastimes and it wasn't exactly a shock to him that most of the strongest fighters in the world were loud, shout-y, obnoxious dudes in the 20-45 age range who had many personality traits in common with various groups of people like frat boys, people who bought cigarettes at 7-11 at 3 am and fought people in the parking lot over the last cigarette in the packet, men who drove cars with oversized wheels to compensate for having small dicks, and wannabee mall ninja street samurai types who thought carrying around a katana and passing off quotes from ancient martial artists was a suitable replacement for having an actual personality. 

This didn't mean they couldn't fight, though, otherwise Tsukasa never would have revived them-it was just that he could only make and store so much revival fluid at a time and when it came down to choosing people to revive, he couldn't afford to worry about stuff like personality or whether their drunken laughter would break the sound barrier. Of course, this didn't mean Tsukasa wasn't annoyed, because listening to the aforementioned assortment of drunk guys hyping themselves up was annoying and Tsukasa just wanted to be alone. 

Regardless, it wasn't like there was anything Tsukasa could do about it at the moment, but there was no way he was going to waste a night listening to them gas themselves up and beef with each other over stupid bullshit, and when there was a will, there was a way, so Tsukasa simply took the path of least resistance and fucked off to the small but cozy den where he slept. 

It wasn't much, just a glorified hole in a rock with a random rag he draped over the entrance to make it a little more private, but it served its purpose, giving him a little place to hide from the rest of the world when he wanted to be alone. There was a makeshift bed of sorts in the middle, with some old rags and furs placed down over some straw to create the stone age version of a mattress, but third rate or otherwise, it did the job.

Just as importantly, he knew everyone was either too drunk to care what he did, sleeping, or on guard duty, so for a while at least, he had some time all to himself for the first time in almost a week, a welcome relief if there ever was one, and not just because he had a few antisocial tendencies (although that was part of it.) 

Tsukasa had always enjoyed his fair share of silence, thoroughly pleased that the only thing he could hear was the sound of a few owls and crickets outside and his own soft, steady breathing. Lying down with one of his arms draped over his chest, he took a steady, deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment before doing anything. 

He slid his hand under his tunic, already aware that he was half-hard, gasping a little when he felt the warmth of his own body and the weight of his thick cock against his hand. With a little more fiddling around, he pushed enough of his tunic out of the way and started stroking himself with slow, steady movements until he heard the breeze rustle some leaves in the distance. Worried that it might be a person, he stopped moving, waiting until a few moments passed without hearing any sound from another person or any animals besides the owls and the crickets before continuing. It never hurt to be too careful, after all. 

It was slowly becoming harder to keep his breathing quiet when he started again, staring at nothing in particular as he began stroking himself a little faster, but not too much. He had just enough time that he wanted to take advantage of it, and that was exactly what he would be doing. He knew from where the moon was in the sky before he had stepped into his den that there was still a lot of night left to go before morning would arrive and he would have to go out and deal with all his problems yet again. For now, he thought, he needed a break, so that's exactly what he would enjoy. 

It took almost no time at all for him to become fully hard. Even if his hands were rough and somewhat calloused, it felt too good just to be able to lie back and enjoy it, stroking himself using no particular technique, just moving his hand in whatever way felt best as small beads of sweat began to bloom on his forehead and he felt his face heat up. He was always a quiet, soft-spoken person and this was no different, his breathing growing heavier as he continued, but still not making a whole lot of noise as he continued, stopping for a moment when a sudden hand cramp bothered him. For a moment, he palmed the impressive bulge underneath part of his tunic, suddenly remembering that he hadn't, in fact, pushed it completely out of the way, so he quickly ripped off the fabric holding it together, sighing in relief when he held his throbbing erection in his hand.

Tsukasa never had any romantic feelings for anyone before, and so whenever he took care of his urges, he never thought of anyone in particular. Sometimes vague shapes that resembled any number of random women floated through his mind, but he could never place a name to any of the faces that appeared, and so he never really gave much though to whatever passed through his mind while he chased the familiar sense of satisfaction his body wanted. It helped that he wasn't very picky-in his opinion, pretty women could be a whole bunch of different shapes and sizes, and his imagination was no slouch in creating a decent enough series of images to help him along, so to speak. 

"Ah, fuck...." he breathed, still in a quiet voice under his breath as he bent one of his knees, his toes curling in response when he gripped his own cock a little harder than before. 

It was still relatively quiet, at least where he was, and the knowledge made it much easier to enjoy the ride as he slowly but surely inched closer to getting what he wanted. 

"Mmhh, that feels good." he breathed out, his voice barely above a whisper even despite the state he was in, the familar sensation of heat coiling inside him like a bomb primed to explode ate away at his awareness of his surroundings, not that the tiny den he was in was particularly fascinating to begin with. "Hnnhh, fuck-!" A soft moan was the only indication that he gave off when the wonderful and slightly painful throbbing of his cock got more intense, his body signaling that it was ready to finish, but he wasn't quite willing to end it so quickly. It wasn't too often that he had this much time to himself with nobody bothering him, after all, why waste the opportunity? 

His face was no doubt flushed by now, not that he could see it in the current level of darkness inside his den, but it was all too easy to tell, as he felt so perfectly warm all over, right down to the depths of his core, as if a blazing heat had enveloped him all the way down to the tiniest cell in his body, the feeling so perfect and wonderful that it felt like little sparks of pleasure were all lighting up inside him at the same time. It had been a while, so he was pleased that he had been able to hold out as long as he had so far, but he knew he didn't have much time left, less than a few minutes most likely. Everything was so hot and he was so hard he bit his lip on accident, drawing a few drops of blood that tricked from his lower lip down his chin, not that he cared. 

"Mmh, fuck, I'm so close-" he muttered to himself with a soft growl as he increased the speed at which he fucked his hand, a field of stars flashing behind his eyelids as he got closer. With a short hiss, he squeezed just a little harder, using a considerable amount of his willpower to wait just a moment longer, just a little more. Just a little more and it would be perfect, he told himself as the pad of his thumb brushed against the tip of his cock. "Oh fuck, hahhh..." 

"Mmmmmhhhh, I'm gonna-I'm gonna-" His voice trailed off when the rapidly approaching tidal wave of the release he had been chasing hit him, every last nerve ending of his body overwhelmed by the immense satisfaction he felt, a soft moan escaping his lips, which bore just the faintest trace of blood on them now, as his orgasm washed over him. 

The resulting sense of relief that accompanied him as he made contact with reality once again was beyond perfect, and for a while, he laid there in silence, staring into near complete darkness as his chest rose and fell, the slight dampness of his skin from sweat the only tangible reminder of what he had done after he wiped off what landed on his stomach with one quick sweeping motion of his hand, wiping his hand off on part of some old rag that had been lying nearby. 

Perhaps it was lucky after all that some people decided to get drunk and indulge their stupid impulses by themselves, he thought as he pulled a thin blanket over himself and closed his eyes. That way he could clean up in the river early the next morning without any of them bothering him, considering the massive hangovers they would soon experience. Life was pretty strange, to be sure, for better or for worse. And perhaps the better part might even make it tolerable, Tsukasa decided as he drifted off to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you just gotta go full feral and write something with maximum levels of horny because sometimes it just be like that.


End file.
